Traveling Through Our Dreams
by GhostlyQueen9
Summary: Five friends were living their normal lives when one day they are contacted by Organization 13 to help gather information about newly developed worlds. The fan girls escape only to find themselves unable to return to their world and now must travel through worlds they spent years obsessing over in order to get home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Hetalia only the Ocs and plot...kind of**

A cold breeze swept through the tiny apartment making the pages of Saige's book turn. She narrowed her green-blue eyes at the cursive window that wouldn't close all day. It forced her to wear a blue and white sweater and black fingerless glove to keep from freezing. Even then she crawled under three layers of blankets. If only she possessed the power of fire.

Horns blared outside from the busy streets on New York City. Unlike most New Yorkers, who just tune out the sound, the noise still bothered Saige when she read. Though it's only been five years since she moved into the city. Putting down her copy of Pandora Hearts she marched to the window and pushed down. Since the long blond girl lacked any upper arm muscles the attempt was a waste of time.

Finally giving up, she exited the bedroom and wandered into the kitchen were her parents note still remained on the counter. They felt the need to remind her that they were leaving for a few weeks on some trip and listed various rules like she was twelve again and not sixteen.

"At least I don't have a babysitter this time", Saige mumbled opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of grape juice. She poured it into her special penguin cup and closed her eyes while enjoying the liquids sweet goodness.

Then at the barking of her dog Bailey the girls eyes flashed open. Setting down her glass and calling the dog's name the girl walked into the living room. She froze in the entry way at the sight of her dog trapped in a fire vortex still alive and more excited than scared. A cloaked figure had its back turned and she instantly recognized the cloak.

"Oh goodness", she shrieked.

The figure turned and pulled the hood down revealing a red spiky haired man with green eyes. He smirked at the girl's star struck expression. "Names Axel...",

"Got it memorized", Saige finished the line of her all-time favorite video game character in awe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gay or European played over the brown and purple streaked haired girls speakers. She jumped up and down on the bed with one of her best friends and secret lover Ariana. Ariana's long brown hair flew all over the place including hitting Faeryn in the face multiple times.

Faeryn wore her white Future Mrs. Niall Horne shirt. Looking around her one would think that she was obsessed with the boy band One Direction, though the hyper girl would say it's a dedication. So dedicated to that band that there were life size cardboard pictures of them lined in a row. Her walls were so full of posters that it became a health hazard at night when the tape on the ceiling posters gave away and it all comes crashing down. After days of complaining by her younger less awesome sister, Faeryn's mother finally forced her to take the hundred or so, on the sister's side of the room down. Yes, there was no obsession of the band here.

Speaking of the devil the next song to play just happened to be by that very band, Heart Attack.

"Oh your giving me a heart attack looking like you dooo", Faeryn sang wolf whistling at Ariana who just laughed.

Ariana stopped jumping and pulled out her phone as her ringtone Canadian Please played. She quickly answered telling the other girl it was Saige quickly.

"Yeah", she muttered as Faeryn turned the music down. "I don't know what a code number 13 is".

"Wait code 13", Faeryn snatched the phone and screamed into it. "You better not be playing me Saige".

"No I'm not", she whispered. "He's standing right next to me. You're supposed to come over with the others".

"Tell him to say something", Faeryn demanded.

After a moment's pause a male finally spoke, "look I don't have much time and this girl won't say a word to me so bring your little friends and I promise Saige won't get hurt, got it memorized"

Faeryn quickly ended the call and stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Dude Axel just talked to me".

"Who", Ariana asked confused. She never played many video games except Just Dance so the amazingness that is Axel and Organization Thirteen was not known to her.

"I'll explain later", Faeryn pulled her closet door open and grabbed a bag before running to the kitchen. She called over her shoulder to the confused girl. "Call Rae and Melody and tell them to meet us at Saige's". She started shoving every can of food into the duffle bag and boxes of hamburger helper that existed in the house. If they were going on some magical adventure she had to be prepared in case there wouldn't be any food.

She couldn't wait to become a heartless!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After approxamently three stops at McDonalds, five near accidents and on wild goose chase because Faeryn thought she saw Harry Styles get into a black minivan, the group of friends neared the parking lot. Sadly and much to Rae's annoyance it happened to be some random kid going to get his hair cut. The girl tugged her long red in the front and felt the tips of the rigid ends as they shortened in the back. Her parents hated the hairstyle but Rae didn't care. It made her seem totally bad apple. She sneaked a glance over to Melody in the driver's seat with her normal curly dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore one of her many Harry potter shirts, where Rae's had a picture of the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space to be exact.

"Why are we going to Saige's apartment at ten in the morning", Rae yawned. She was not a morning person. If it had been her choice she wouldn't have gotten up till noon, but when a bundle of energy jumps right on top of you there isn't much of a choice.

"Because AXEeeeeeel", Faeryn squeal standing up from behind the passenger seat to wrap her arms around her friends neck.

"Maybe it's just a cosplayer that wants to rape us", Ariana laughed.

"Not a cosplay", she shook her head sitting down as the car pulled into the brick apartment parking lot.

"Were here", Melody sang.

"We know", the purple haired girl sang back her voice cracking on a high note. She flung the car door open and spread her arms out so the world could fully see her awesomeness. Rae grabbed her arm and dragged the girl into the complex.

"Come on special let's go save Saige from a raspiest.", they entered to elevator and she pressed number nine. "Here's the plan. Melody get your phone ready to call the police, Ariana just stand there and look pretty, and Fae..."

Is the distraction", the energetic duck fist pumped the air. "Woooh".

"Yes and I will kick some butt", she led the group out of the elevator to door number 978. Rae kicked the door open to find Saige holding a pot of tea. A tall red haired man sat at the head of the table with various dishes spread out on the table top.

"You just in time for lunch", she smiled softy.

"Saige we've been over this just because someone seems nice", Rae said taking the tea pot. It smelled of honey. "Doesn't mean they won't slice your throat the moment you let them in".

The girl didn't even pay attention to that little life lesson. For she only had sight for one person in the room. Running to Melody she glomped her laska. Rae rolled her eyes and mouth police to the slowly suffering girl. Melody gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Faeryn stared at the man with her hand over her mouth in shook. Like Saige she started shaking at the sight of her favorite kingdom hearts member. Inside her head contained so many fan-girl screams it would even drown out the sound of New York's traffic.

"It's Axel", she whispered to Ariana.

"Who", she whispered back.

"The most epic and hottest character in any video game known to man", Faeryn gawked punching her friend in the arm.

Axel counted the five of them and looked down at the note card in his hand. That was all of them and now to get down to business. "Okay so here's the deal", Axel stood up and walked to the group of friends. "All of you are going to come with me nice and quietly. The organization needs your help with a very important task".

"What kind of task", Rae asked stepping in front of the group.

"We need you to give us information about some newly developed worlds", he waved his hand and a black vortex appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Fuck yeah", Faeryn squealed.

"I can hardly contain my happiness", Saige sigh.

_I don't know_, Rae thought turning her head to the sudden knocking on the door. _You seem to be doing a good job to me. _

"This is the police", a deep voice called. "We're coming in". The door was kicked open and a group of four officers stomped in. They pointed their guns at Axel who looked more annoyed then scared.

He extended his hand and a red chakrem appeared. He threw it at the officers slicing their heads clean off.

"it never did that in the game, Saige whispered to Melody as her face turned pale at the sight of blood splattered on her walls.

"Now go through the portal. I'm not going to ask again."

"Heck yes", Faeryn took the only other Kingdom Hearts fan girl by the arm and dashed into the darkness.

"What do you guys think", Ariana asked.

"If Saige thinks its fine then I must trust moi laska's judgment", Melody sighed leading the other two through the portal. They ended up in a vast dark hallway that like a tunnel contained a white light at the end.

"Don't stay in one place to long the darkness will consume you", Axel walked past the group of friends with a laugh.

"Is he a good guy", Melody asked claiming Saige's other arm.

"Depends", she whispered as they exited through the light into a white room. "If we're in the second game yes, otherwise no".

"Then why the fudge did you two go through", Rae yelled.

"Because I wanted to meet the rest of the organization", Faeryn laughed like that made sense to anyone.

Axel was nowhere to be seen. Besides the friends, the room had only one white bed, mirror, and a widow facing a heart shaped moon. Rae pinched herself to see if it was real.

A man with silver hair and a notebook entered the room. He stared down at the friends. "I assume Axel explained why your here".

"Not really"

"Nope"

"I'm hungry"

"Faeryn be serious for once", Saige scolded. "Just that you need information about some new worlds".

"But we have some questions first," Rae crossed her arms. "First why us? How do you even exists and what do we get out of helping your "organization".

"The five of you contain knowledge of every world we need", he tapped his foot impatiently. "This means less time gathering different kids from around the world. Every world you've seen on T.V, books and video games exists. The creators are people who happened to find a time gate to witness our worlds themselves. And what you get from doing as we ask is a while longer to live. Understand?" The girls nodded slowly. "Good now the first world is a place called Supernatural".

"Gaaaaaaaah", Faeryn, Melody and Ariana squealed. They started jumping up and down with huge smiles. Meanwhile the other two rolled their eyes and covered their ears.

"Well we can tell you everything", Melody said as the silver haired man opened the book and got ready to write. She went on to describing every detail up to Dean and Castiel getting together.

"That never happened", Rae rolled her eyes.

"But it's implied that they are together", Faeryn yelled. Her voice actually echoed through the room causing the man to cringe. "So many sexual innuendos".

"What's a sexual innuendo", Saige asked. No one bothered to answer.

"Until you have visual proof they are together it's just another ship", Rae said.

"Cannon", the fan girls screamed.

While this war kept going Saige stepped closer to the cloaked man almost hiding behind him. He stared down at her unamused.

"So Zexion how are you", she whispered.

"How do you know my name", he asked.

"Your one of my favorite characters", she extended her hand up. "I'm Saige". He gently took it and she smiled.

"Saige stop conversing with the enemy and help me", Rae dragged her across the room.

"But they have to get together", Melody whined. "All the signs are there".

"Can we stop talking about this", Saige sighed sitting next to her love on the bed.

"Hey guys guess what day it is", Rae grinned before whispering Tuesday. The three others shrieked and continued to cry.

"Fuck you", Faeryn sobbed.

"You three scared Zexion away", Saige leaned into Melody's shoulder. Her fiend gently petted her head. "And he locked the door".

"Why would he do that", Ariana asked making faces at herself in the mirror.

"The organization is the bad guys that want to consume the worlds with darkness", Daffy explained the whole Kingdom hearts series. "Plus I'm pretty sure they're going to turn us into nobodies".

"So we practically just told someone how to destroy supernatural", Melody gasped.

"With all the fan-girling there's not a chance", Saige smiled as Rae walked to the window. For whatever reason the frame contained no glass. Which if one was keeping prisoners wouldn't bars work better? Never mind that a walkway ran underneath the prisoners' room.

The red haired girl dived out the window screaming that she wouldn't be contained. The friends rushed to her at once trying to grab something to keep her up, but were to slow. Rae face planted down below but lift a thumbs up.

Faeryn motioned to the window as if to say whose next. Arianna pushed her aside and lifted first one leg then then other over the edge. "Rae I'm going to jump on your back". Before the collapsed girl could reply Arianna jumped taking the breath out of Rae. Without a minute in between Faeryn followed.

The two remaining friend's glanced down. Saige bit her nails scared. "What if I break my neck?"

"Do you want me to go first", Melody asked.

"No then you might get hurt", she pondered the idea then shook her head. "What if we jump together?"

"Sure", Melody took the shorter girls hand.

"You promise to jump", Saige asked as they sat on the ledge ready to push off.

"Yes I will always fall for you", she smiled before throwing themselves over the edge. Both girls screamed even when the safely landed on Rae's back.

"Help", the poor girl moaned.

"I'm sorry", the two squealed together. They help Rae stand earning a punch each.

"That's for being Canadian", Rae marched down the walkway stairs. The others followed two of them rubbing bruised arms.

"I'm not even Canadian", Melody called. "That's Saige".

"3/4" Saige reminded them.

"I don't fudging caa...", she cut off running into something hard. It was a large floating crystal orb containing strange carvings in the frame. The surface glowed a light blue. Rae rubbed her head touching the surface with the other hand in wonder. Screaming as the orb turning and radiated light, she disappeared.

"Rae", the remaining fan girls screamed running into the light.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ow", Arianna landed on top of a hard wood surface. Slowly her sight returned and she saw her friends all scattered, unconscious, along a long table.

"Ve another girl appeared", a happy voice sang.

_Wait I know who that is_, she thought turning around. Before she could see their face a shovel swung through the air hitting the girl and knocking her unconscious...

**A/N:(You can skip over this if you want to read the second part if you don't know what Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts is)**

**So instead of me making all these fanfics I had planned out my brain helped me realize its easier and less time consuming to just make one giant Fanfic with a little slice of each fandom. Now I have no idea if there's even an all fandom category so until then this will be under Kingdom hearts since KH is pretty much a cross over its self. The title may also change(though probably not). Now there are going to be appearances from so many fandoms that I don't expect everyone to know them. Flip even I don't know some of the ones I plan except what outside sources A.K.A other fangirls tell me. Probably going to epically fail at this but I will try anyways...**

**Now an explanation of the Fandoms appearing in this chapter**

**Hetalia is a manga/anime created by Hidekaz Himaruya, about the countries of the world having personifications based on that countries stereotypes and culture. It takes place mainly during WW2. The series as of right now is still going.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Since this will be under kingdom hearts most of you should know this game, but just incase heres a small description.**

**Pretty much a cross over of Disney and Final Fantasy. The game is about a kid name Sora who's world was overtaken by darkness and (during the first game) traveled through worlds battling creatures called heartless trying to find his friends Riku and Kairi with the help of Donald Duck and Goofy. Also there's Organization 13 that don't have hearts and are called nobodies. Their evil and I'm not the best person to ask what their main goal is because it seems to keep changing...**

**Anyways Long Authors note, will not happen again. It just needed to be done. SO Thanks for reading!**


	2. Pasta Hearts

Chapter 2

Saige's eyes flickered open. Pain erupted in her head causing the girl to remain sitting. She looked up into the face of a Japanese man wearing a white uniform. Instantly she recognized him and blush, "I love you".

"What", eyes wide he stepped back. Embarrassed over her sudden outburst, the blond cried saying sorry over and over.

"Okay who made Saige cry", Rae moaned lifting her head up to face a blond man. She froze with her mouth open like a fish. She then released a gargle of syllables and sounds. Secret language only fan girls understood when faced with a character they treasured.

The others, one by one, awakened and joined the staring war with the men. Except for Faeryn of course. Right away she squealed and tackled a brown haired man in a blue uniform to the ground. "ITALY".

"Ve bella how did you know", he asked as she hugged him.

"I know everything", she whispered into his ear laughing at his horrified expression.

"Faeryn knock it off", Saige scolded. "I'm Saige this is Faeryn Melody, Arianna and Rae".

"Where is Australia", Ariana asked frantically searching the room. Her friends rolled their eyes. Of course that would be the one country she cared about.

"This is a G8 meeting why would Australia be here", bushy-brows aka England said crossing his arms. Flying mint bunny sat on his head smiling. Only the five teenagers could see him, the other countries were oblivious. "How do you humans know who we are"?

"I love how they don't question how we landed on their table", Faeryn leaned over to whisper to Melody, who kneeled beside her, though it sounded more like a shout. Germany and England glared at her causing the purple girl to stick her tongue out.

"Well I'm actually the Queen of Australia", Ariana stood and curtsied. "Me and Australia.."

"Australia and I", Melody sang earning her a slap from the energizer duck.

"ME AND AUSTRLIA", turning her head back she yelled, then faced forward with a smile. "Are married and rule the land with Justice Crew as our jesters".

"She's lying", Rae finally spoke breaking her staring contest with Germany. He sighed in relief.

"I realize this", the Brit's frown deepened.

Saige raised her hand waiting to be called on. Only when the others indicated for her to speak did the blond whisper, "Where's China".

The nations did this seven way, not including Canada who was floating in the corner, glance. America was the one to speak up, "Well you see dude..."

"That doesn't matter", England cut in. "I want to know how five humans managed to get into our meeting room".

"A magical portal from Final Fantasy that somehow ended up in Kingdom Hearts", Faeryn answered.

The only two immortals that seemed to make sense of that sentence were Japan and America. Japan nodded in understanding while America's eyes widened. He jumped up and down shaking, "You came out of a video game? That is Fudging Awesome"!

"I always suspected that Kingdom Hearts might be real", japan sighed. "Which means if you came here through a portal there should be one here to get you back".

"Vee", Italy tilted his head. "I do not understand".

"Japan explain how a video game is real", Germany rubbed his temples.

But before anyone could say another word black vortexes appeared around the room. Nobodies morphed in their place and swayed as they surrounded the group. The nations jumped in shock.

"What the bloody hell are these things", England reached into his pocket for a gun to find it empty. Of course no weapons save from Russia's shovel, since no one was brave enough to tell him no, were allowed in the meeting room. The rule was created so the Allies and Axis would not fight each other, never did it occur they would need to defend themselves.

"These are nobodies", Saige mumbled huddling against her love.

"I think their kind of cute", Russia smiled swinging his shovel at the nearest one. The shovel passed through the Nobody without causing any damage. Russia swung the shovel multiple times, his anger slowly growing. "Why shovel no work"

"Only certain weapons in the game can hurt a Nobody", Faeryn crawled off Italy and stood up. "Which is soooo unfair".

The enemies took the pause to slither across the floor and attack. One hit Ariana in the arm. A long gash bleed from her elbow down. She screamed and ran like an Italian away to the door along with Italy. Russia calmly stepped over the Nobodies to where they pounded on the wood. The other countries followed dodging attacks. Sadly the Fan girls were not as skilled and most suffered from cuts.

Russia pounded the wall with his shovel until it collapsed into the hallway. The group ran picking up their weapons off a table just outside. America fired his gun only to have the bullet go through the advancing enemies. He stopped to look inside his gun. England slapped it away from Americas face just as it fired and the bullet hit a small hanging mirror. The glass shattered all over the countries and five friends. They screamed dashing in front of the countries. They turned a corner with the Hetalia characters shouting their names nearly running into a black cloaked figure.

"There you kids are", two needle guns transformed into his hands. The girls backed up. "Time to come back now".

The countries finally caught up and raised their weapons and white flag at the man. He laughed disappearing from sight. They were showered with needles from above which did very little damage. Of course the girls would not be useful dead.

"Get out of our world", Japan threw his katana up knocking the organization member down.

"But this world is so full of darkness", he straightened up. "I can see all of it contained in your very hearts.", The figure tapped his head. "I know..why not make a deal".

"Don't do it", Saige and Faeryn said.

"What kind of deal", France flicked his wavy blond hair back.

"Let me take the girls", The figure stepped forward and the girls stepped back. But they collided with the nations who didn't even budge.

"This is bad", Melody whispered. The others nodded not liking their odds.

"Forget they ever existed", he grabbed Ariana by the wrist. She shrieked and tried tugging away but his grip was to strong. "And I promise we won't infect your world with anymore darkness".

The scary part was the countries didn't answer right away. Which meant they were debating and the girls had nowhere to go.

"Hey America", Rae said looking back at the hero. "Just to let you know we're your citizens and Saige works at a McDonalds".

"Used to", Saige whispered. The tree hugger was elbowed by her friends to keep quiet.

"NO DEAL DUDE", America kicked forward knocking the air out of the Kingdom hearts character. He gave a thumbs up. "No one messes with us Americans and our restaurant employees".

"I feel so much shame being an American right now", Melody sighed with Saige. The two of them held their heads down in embarrassment. "Let's move to Canada"

"I'm Canada", the ghost hovering off the side said. The half Canadian citizen hugged him with a smile.

"I know", she whispered.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved", the man laughed letting go of Ariana who ran behind Melody. He aimed the guns at Rae and Saige, their eyes bulged out. "But hey either way works for me".

Germany and Japan yanked both of them closer to the Axis powers as the man fired. It narrowly missed leaving a hole in the wooden floor. A purple mist raised out of the hole and shot up separating the group. The Axis with Rae Saige and Faeryn were on one side while the other two and the Allies pounded on the shield from the other side. The organization member happened to be on the second's side.

"Dang it" Rae yelled punching the shield. It flung her back making her head hit the wall. Her body crumbled.

"Rae", Saige shouted rushing to her friends side. Faeryn seemed to busy jumping up and down in panic with Italy to do much.

"I've got her", Germany mumbled flinging the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Oh if only she woke up at that moment, there would be a whole lot of fan girling. "England we're going to keep going and get these three out. Met us back in Switzerland". He shouted hopping the others could hear.

"Melody my love", Saige placed her hands against the surface. The shield rippled, yet did not harm her like Rae. "I will see you soon. Good bye Moi Laska".

The five of them ran down the hall reaching the exit. A Germany plane was already waiting for them. They boarded and Germany set Rae down on the floor before entering the cockpit. Once every girl and Country was safely secured the plane took off.

Then the back door flung open and Prussia stumbled in holding a bottle of beer. The albino swayed with the movement of the plane and smacked into the walls. "Kesesese who are these girl in the presence of the Awsome me".

"Dude give me some", Faeryn whined reaching for the bottle but Saige slapped her hand away. The rainbow haired girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Okay Mom".

"Don't call me that", Saige sighed.

Meanwhile across from them Italy reached to lift the lever on the door. Japan lightly smacked him before the latch could be opened. Japan sighed standing up and motioning for Italy to move over so he wasn't tempted anymore. Japan straightened up and stared out the window with his katana across his lap.

Faeryn smirked in that direction. She began to sing, "The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line_

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been."_

"Hey guys", Rae moaned rubbing her head. The moment she heard Faeryn's choice of song she through a shoe at the duck. Faeryn squealed and threw it back leaving Saige to finish the second part.

Saige let out a breath before continuing in a whisper. Japans eyes flickered over to her. "_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath. _

Since Faeryn was to busy being tackled by an angry Rae she could not continue the song. Saige finished the rest and smiled after the last line. Japan clapped softly. "That was a Vocaloid song".

"Yep", Saige blushed staring down at her hands. "Guys stop fighting you may trip over Prussia's body".

Prussia snored loudly from the ground and did not budge as Rae's foot connected with his side and the two girls fell over. Saige raised an eye brow as if to say I told you so.

No matter how many bullets the countries fired, the nobodies still blocked their way. Not only that but more seemed to be appearing taking up what little room was let in the Hall two girls could only watch helplessly as all odds were against them. There was no way for them to fight, nor could they risk getting in the way. Unlike the Hetalia characters they could die even from a stray bullet.

Melody calmly watched the battle laying out all possible ends. It's true the fighting would stop if she gave herself up to the cloaked man, but then again where is the fun in that.

"Ariana those things are only after us right", she asked. The shorter girl nodded shaking. "Then if we somehow leave the countries they should follow." She pondered this idea. If only they would have landed in Camp half blood or Harry Potter. So much more useful than some anime.

"What if we go through that vent", Princess Ariana pointed up.

"Why didn't you say something before", she asked.

"Never occurred to me", Arianna smiled. Melody lifted her up to the vent and Arianna crawled in. She then helped the other girl up though it was a struggle. Very hard when you have short arms. Reclosing the vent the girls crawled on. Soon a glowing light appeared underneath them. Arianna glanced down to see it coming from a dark room. She unhooked the vent cover and dropped down landing conveniently on top of a couch. Melody fell with a shriek. A time gate floated in front of the girls.

"We can't leave without the others", Melody pointed out as the other reached out to touch it.

"It's okay I'll get them for you", a voice echoed through the darkened room. The lights flickered for a split second. It was enough time for the two teenagers to see nobodies scattered around. Something grabbed Melody around the waist. She screamed for Ariana to go. "They sent the wrong guy for this".

The brown haired girl yanked at her friends hand as she touched the orb with the other. Their body's glowed as they slowly disappeared molecule by molecule. The gate turned as it consumed them as the figure sighed in defeat. This is why he only does recon...

The Axis and three girls sat around a circular table in Switzerland's house. The nation wasn't happy to see them especially the Italian, but with the help of his sister Liechtenstein the gun loving peaceful nation reluctantly allowed them into the kitchen. Now keep in mind that he meant only the kitchen and the moment a single hair passes through the entry way he's promised to shoot their eyes out.

"There are so many guns", Saige said gripping onto Faeryn. Her death grip caused bruises on the poor ducks arm.

"Switzerland produces the most guns in the vorld", Germany explained pushing the drunken Prussia's arm off his shoulder.

"But he's supposed to be peaceful", the nations laughed at this.

"That bastard is as violent and unawsome as Russia is scary", Prussia kesesesed.

"Rae I'm booooooooooooored", Faeryn moaned leaning into the red heads shoulder. "We should play a game".

"Strip poker", Prussia shouted. The girls and japan stared at him horrified well except faeryn who simply laughed.

"Don't be an idiot", The other German slammed his fist down on top of his brother's head.

"How about...", Saige started but sadly was interrupted by shouting and a large crash. The Allies

Stumbled in with bullet holes in their cloths. "Where's Melody and Ariana". She glanced at the empty space behind them.

"We don't know", England looked down at his feet. "They disappeared and the nobodies and the shield vanished halfway through battle",

"How the flip did you lose then", hands clenched, Rae stood up. "Ariana's one of the loudest, clumsiest people I know and your freaking immortals"

"Dude we're sorry but weapons do nothing against them", America said.

"They had nothing at all", she gritted her teeth. Saige lightly touched her arm and shook her head. It was not worth the trouble. The red head let out a deep breath trying to calm her boiling blood.

"Thank you for all your help", Saige bowed her head with a smile. "But we must go search for them".

"Here take this", Russia pulled out a crowbar. He handed it to Rae. Her frown turned upside down. "From mother Russia".

"Okay I'm good now", she skipped out of the house with Faeryn swinging crowie. "Let's go find them".

Saige waved Goodbye following her friends into the back Garden. Stone steps went down to a path that leads to a fountain. Every flower imaginable filled the garden. Saige shook with happiness. She picked a white lily and tucked it behind her ear. Oh how she dreamed of owning a place so elaborate.

"Hey Saige quit gawking over plants and lets go", Faeryn shouted across the garden. She pointed at a time gate. "We found another one".

Saige ran to her friends side. The gate's orb turned ready for the girls to step through. "Shall we"?

Rae reached out a hand touching the smooth surface. "Let's get our friends back". She dissolved with in the vortex.

"See you on the other side", Saige turned her head back and smiled at Faeryn before going through.

"Ya ya", Faeryn reached forward; only the moment she made contact the gate flung her back. Confused she tried again and it burned her hand. She screamed with tears in her eyes. "Not cool man

"Ve Bella what's wrong", Italy can rushing out of the house. He looked around for the other two girls confused.

"It won't let me through", she pouted. "Totally unfair".

The other Axis powers came out. Germany was on the phone. He frowned quickly hanging up. "Ve have figured out vhere zour friends have gone."

"Where's Saige and Rae", Japan asked.

"They went through the gate", she gripped Italy's arms. "The stupid thing won't let me follow them".

"I see", japan pressed his lips together thinking. "Maybe that path is not one for you to take".

"Ve should try the one Lithuania found in the meeting hall", Germany turned around. He walked back to the house with the others trailing behind. He did not like this situation, not one bit.

Inside the house the Allies waited all chatting away like nothing was wrong. That is except England who leaned against the wall glaring at them all. While Germany explained the next plan to the others, Faeryn thought she saw the air around him ripple with darkness, but in a blink of an eye it disappeared. Must of been her imagination or a trick of the light. France to was staring at England with concern and turning his head caught Faeryn's eye. He simply shrugged following the departing group back out side.

**The song is called Alice Human sacrifice. The lyrics are by rockleetist.** ** watch?v=sR6g0auvcJs**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sky glistened with stars. Saige stared up at them with a small smile. Letting out a peaceful sigh she raised. Rae stood facing what looked like a castle. The structure was made of old stone and three stories high. Darkened windows hid what could be inside. Behind them an iron gate connected with a tall brick wall that seemed to never end. Aside from the walkway up to the building the rest of the world contained a vast forest.

"Do you have any clue where we are", Rae asked.

"No clue", Saige whispered stumbling up. At least this time no one hit her over the head with a shovel. They fought their way through the bushes onto the path. "Guess no choice but to go in".

The walked up the stone path to the iron door carved with roses. Just as they were about to go in a voice stopped them.

"It's against school rules for day students to be out at night", they turned to see a girl with short brown hair wearing a black uniform. She lifted up an arm band with a red symbol as if that meant something.

"Who the flip are you", Rae lifted her crowbar. The girls brown eyes widened as she extended an arm out. Her hand gripped a baton that grew into a rod.

"Release your weapon", she ordered pointing the rod at the two strangers. "I do not want to hurt you".

"Oh and that's just a line every villain says", Rae laughed.

"Hey Rae", Saige tugged on her friends shirt. "That's Kurso Yuuki. I believe we're in Vampire Knight before she turned into a vampire. It's best to listen to her".

"Fudge no", Rae swung crowie at the girl. Sadly the pole blocked it and Yuuki twisted sending the weapon flying out of the red head's hands.

"Come with me to the Head Master office", she said motioning with the weapon. "It's dangerous to be out here at night".

"I'm sorry", Saige bowed her head. "My friend has a bad temper."

"Don't I know the feeling", Yuuki mumbled as they walked in front of her. They walked around the building to where two bridged split off. Yuuki lead the two friends down the left side.

"SO what should we do", Saige whispered as they passed through a gate in front of another building. Instead of going inside she took them around to a smaller mansion.

"How the flip should I know", Rae rolled her eyes.

"Stay here", the girl ordered going inside. Like Rae was going to listen. She grabbed Saige's arm and ran. They went back to the bigger manor and pushed the doors open. Candles light the interior.

"This is the Day classes dorm so we should be able to find some uniforms", Saige whispered going up the red carpeted stair case. A clock sang from somewhere inside the building. It rang three times indicating the time was already almost morning. A few female students were awake heading to the dorms bathroom to get ready for class. A few left their doors open which the two girls snuck in. The room was full of pictures of handsome boys in white uniforms. Still not as bad as Faeryn's room. Rae rolled her eyes at the set up as she opened the closet pulling out two uniforms. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm not wearing a skirt".

"Rae we don't have a choice", Saige said already half dress. She pulled on the black jacket and quickly buttoned it. It sagged off her shoulders. "Just hurry before the owner returns".

After a few more groans Rae finally changed. She moved the skirt as low as possible, but even then it reached only to her knees.

"Come on let's get to the school before everyone else", Saige hid their old close underneath the dresser. Now they just had to remember which room they stole from. "Then we'll have more time to look. And Rae."

"Ya", she said gripping onto crowie.

"Leave the crowbar here", picking up a blue ribbon she tied her side bangs back and took an empty notebook from a drawer.

"No", Rae stroked her child. "Someone might find crowie. And if a vampire comes then at least I'll be able to defend us from him".

Saige sighed exiting the room with her friend following. The halls seemed less dense now which meant most must have already left. Well that plans over. They left the building, blending into a group of girls. The students casted suspicious eyes at them mainly at the girl with the crowbar.

"Why do you have a crowbar", one of them asked.

"I have trust issues", Rae grinned. The girls eyes went wide as they slowed down their pace so the two strangers were in front. The red head giggled swinging her crowbar back and forth for extra effect.

"Rae can you please stop", Saige whispered her eyes casted on the ground. "I'd rather not get kicked out before we can find the gate."

"Chill Saige they have vampires at this school right"? Saige nodded quickly. "Then I don't see a problem with me having a crowbar".

"But no one knows their vampires", she said but of course Rae had stopped listening. She was now trying to balance Crowie on one figure.

It tipped over the railing into the dark lake. Rae rushed to the ledge trying to grasp her child, but was too late. The Crowbar disappeared under the water creating huge ripples. "CROOOOWWWIE".

The girls passed them snickering. Saige sighed; there was no way they were going to go a whole day unnoticed.

"Rae what are you doing", she asked as the red head took off her shoes and socks.

"Getting my baby back", she climbed up on top of the ledge and gulped. It sure was a long way down, yet she most likely would not die. Okay probably maybe not die.

"No get down that's dangerous", Saige whispered feeling the eyes of every person crossing the bridge. She blushed wishing just once something would go right.

"I'll be fine mom", Rae rolled her eyes. She shouted before diving headfirst in, "FOR NARNIA".

The water felt freezing as it consumed the girl. It was too mucky to see where her crowbar could be and to deep. She frantically searched until she ran out of breath. She front stroked to shore where Saige waited with her shoes and socks.

"He was so young", Rae cried as Saige hugged her.

"I know Rae", she said softly leading the poor girl up the bank and back to the building. This is why they can't have nice things.

The air chilled Melody's bones and swayed the creaking sign. No matter how many times she read it the words Pierpont inn remained engraved in the wood. Ariana was already halfway up the side walk to the three stories home. She hummed songs from the Supernatural cd and Melody could name each one. Isn't that sad?

"Ariana we can't just barge in", Melody skipped up to her friend as she pushed open the wooden doors. She glanced back at the van parked in the driveway. Hopefully the death already happened.

"It's an inn Melody and I'm sleepy", Ariana grinned. She knew what she was doing. Both knew exactly where they were. "Arianna needs her sleepys".

Melody screamed when she saw the big man trip going down the stairs. His head snapped backwards and the rest of the body twisted the wrong way. His blood soaked his dark hair and his dead eyes stared at a broken doll inches from his face.

"Ewwwie", Arianna shrieked jumping up and down. A tall woman with long brown hair walked in and screamed. She pulled out her phone and called the police.

"Someone just died I need an ambulance", she covered the speaker and turned to the two girls. "We're closed right now please leave".

"Um..", Melody's mouth hung open as her eyes drifted up to the second floor. She slowly counted down from three and right on cue a little girl in a red dress appeared. She stared at the dead man with a bored glare. Like there wasn't a pool of blood slowly spreading below.

"Tyler don't look", the mother cried trying to block the little girls view.

"And cue title screen", Ariana laughed. "I think we can solve this mystery in a few days".

"Ariana you realize that this is real and we could actually die", Melody whispered backing up.

"But see we have something most people don't in this world", Ariana skipped up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Eight seasons of Supernatural".

After hours of dodging hall monitors and teachers Rae felt exhausted. All she wanted was a nice fluffy bed and a cup of hot chocolate. And her crowbar.

"Rae come on we still have another floor to cover", Saige had her face in the notebook crossing off rooms as they went. The bell ran and students poured out of the rooms. A buzz of chattered filled the girls ears.

"I'm still in mourning", Rae sulked dragging her feet. "And tired…so very tired."

"I'll buy you a new one"

"It won't be the same", she frowned shifting her eyes to the side. They met the browns ones of the girl from last night. Rae pulled on Saige's sleeve and drifted into the closest class room with a herd of student. They hid at the very back and lowered themselves in the chairs. The two people of either side glanced at them confused but made no comment.

Then Yuuki walked in and sat in the chair in front of Saige. She rested her head against her arms as the girl next to Yuuki tried to keep her awake.

The professor closed the door and wrote a math problem on the board and told the class to work on it while he took role. Saige opened the notebook and wrote down the equation while Rae was silently killing herself. Of all classes to be stuck in...math.

"Can anyone give me the answer", the professor asked. No one raised their hand. Then after about two minutes someone in the very back did. The professor narrowed his eyes in on Saige.

"Saige the one freaking time you raise your hand in class", Rae face palmed as the entire class turned and stared at the two girls. "And it has to be now".

"x equals negative two or x equals three", Saige smiled.

"Correct", the professor said looking down at his clipboard which one could only assume contained a list of every student. "Who are you"?

"Saige Brown", she whispered.

Yuuki shot up and pointed at the two girls. "It's you two".

"Yeah your point", Rae stood and glared down at the girl.

"This is Rae Millers", Saige said. She lowered her voice even more so only a selected few could hear. "Our parent's wanted us to spend a few days here to see if we liked it. However no one came to show us around so that's why we were at the front door."

"Yeah what she said", Rae nodded yet the girl seemed unconvinced.

Still she turned back to the professor and explained the situation like the two girls would not be able to. The professor nodded and continued the hour long class which Rae banged her head through. Once the class ended Rae stumbled out the door while Saige thanked the professor for a wonderful lesson. Really she was lying and wanted to join her friend in the head banging against a brick wall, but someone had to act like they wanted to be in the school.

Yuuki waited outside for the two New Yorkers with a smile. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "Yeah sorry about last night. I can show you around right now if you two want".

"It's okay", Saige smiled while her friend mumbled about Crowie abuse. "We've got almost all of the floors done".

"Suit yourself", she shrugged before waving good-bye.

They finished searching the school right before the last bell and came up with nothing. The only other place would be the two dorms to search which from Saige's memory the Night Class's dorm was off limits

"So Night Dorm first", Rae asked. "Since the vampires should all be going to class now".

"Sure", Saige agreed as they blended into the stream of students leaving. Saige ran into the girl in front of her that suddenly stopped right outside the gate. The crowd filled with loud squealing as they broke into two long lines leading up to the building. The two outsiders were the only ones that kept walking.

Saige could see students in white uniforms getting closer. She instantly recognized a few of them from the anime. Taking a deep breath she withheld all urge to join the other girls while Rae kept going in utter confusion. Then she froze.

A blond student balanced crowie on one figure. The girls cheered as he flipped it around like some show. This caused Rae's blood to boil.

Marching up the group she stepped in front of the boy. "That's mine".

"No its not", the boy grinned now balancing it on his head. She reached up for it, but he took her by the wrist and dipped her. Rae screamed as he leaned down pausing just at her neck. "You smell delicious. Mind if I taste".

"GAAAAAAAH", Rae's mouth opened then closed in shock.

"Aido let her go" Yuuki pointed her pole at him. It sparked with electricity. A boy with silver hair joined her with a gun pointed.

"Aw your no fun", he pouted dropping Rae right on her butt with the crow bar.

"YOU CAN TASTE ME AIDO", a student cried from the crowd. The rest joined in. Aido shot each of them with a finger gun and laughed as the girls fainted. Gradually he made his way to where the other night students were waiting with unamused stares.

In the mist of the chaos the two friends slipped away and headed down to the Night dorm. Rae stroked her crowbar. Finally she felt whole again.

"I took one of their notebooks so we have an excuse to go inside", Saige whispered holding up a black leather book.

"Raising your hand in class then stealing", Rae smirked. "Who are you and where is my Saige".

Faeryn stared at the time gate as all the countries stared at her. They waited for her to go through and be done with the madness the five girls had brought to their world, but sadly Faeryn was not ready to go.

There were so many things she still wanted to screw up in the Hetalia world, get Romano and Spain to kiss, shave off all of Frances sacred hair, meet Luxembourg, Kill Netherlands, get Norway to smile, complete her Iceland and Hong Kong ship and many more. Half a day just wasn't enough to complete all those things, especially with how much time she wasted dealing with Kingdom Heart people. Sometimes she wished evil organizations did not exist so Fan girls like her could shape the worlds to their liking without outside interference.

"Well", England tapped his foot impatiently. He scowled from the back of the group. "Are you going or not. We have other things to do".

"Aww did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed", Faeryn smirked. "This world is to awesome to leave. And the next one could be sooooo boring".

"You could take Prussia with you", Germany grumbled.

"What about your friends", Japan asked as Faeryn flopped down on the torn couch. Closing her brown eyes she shrugged her shoulder. "What if they are in trouble"?

"TO much work", she sighed as Italy skipped over and laid next to her. Faeryn wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Plus Italy would miss me".

"Si Bella", Italy grinned.

Germany rubbed his temples as he walked over to the pair. He lifted Italy over his shoulder and motioned to Russia to grabbed the other. Russia dragged Faeryn off the comfy couch and to the gate. She groaned as he forced her hand against the surface.

Faeryn turned her head back to stick her tongue out at the countries before being completely absorbed by the gate, but stopped at the sight of England pulling out his gun. He pointed the gun at Japan with a smirk.

"Watch out", Faeryn screamed before everything went black. She heard a bullet go off in the distance as she traveled to the next world.

She landed in a kitchen and stared at the fridge with big eyes. Oh food the best comfort when one of your favorite characters go insane and kill your Best Friends future husband. Saige would not be happy when she heard Japan died.

Faeryn swung the door open and squinted through the light of Heaven. She reached for a jar of pickles and attempted to screw the top off. Eventually giving up she dropped the jar and reached for a stick of butter.

"Faeryn what are you eating", a familiar voice asked. With the butter stick hanging out of her mouth Faeryn made a 180 and there stood her wife and Melody.

"Butter", as she spoke it dropped from her mouth and splattered across the tile floor.

"Smooth", Melody sighed before grinning. "Faeryn do you know where we are"/

"Supernatural", Faeryn squealed then her expressions darkened. "Are we in the Tuesday episode?"

"TUESDAY", the other two sobbed.

"No", Arianna grinned flicking her fabulous long hair back. "Playthings season two episode eleven. I'm disappointed in you for not knowing. Maybe you don't deserve that president supernatural fan girl badge".

"Noooo", Faeryn taking a paper apple pie drawing with the word club president written across it out of her pocket. She held the badge close to her heart. "Let me prove my worth".

"How", Melody raised an eyebrow. She really hoped that Faeryn would fail so she could become the leader of the national Supernatural Fan Girl Society, sfgs for short.

"By leading us to victory against the demons occupying this inn before Sam and Dean get here", Faeryn raised her fist up as the other two clapped in awe at her awesomeness.

"What do you mean we can't go in", Rae slammed her fist on top of the desk. The old gate keeper peered over his glasses at her with a disapproving glare. "I'm sure this boy wants his notebook back".

"Then leave it here and I will deal with the item accordingly", the gate keeper opened his book.

"Please sir", Saige stared up at him with big green eyes. Sadly the old man's heart was made of stone and not even the cute face could penetrate its surface.

"If you can give me a reason that no one has used before then go ahead",

Saige took a deep breath before speaking, "Well were not actually from this world and inside might be the time portal we need to get home since there was not one in the school and if you don't let us go these evil people called the organization 13 will come and devour your world".

His glasses fell down as he motioned the two girls inside. They high-fived running across the bridge. Slamming the door behind them the girl's eyes widened. Even though there happened to be less Night Class students the mansion was probably twice the size of the other one. They would have to split up to finish before the vampires came back.

While Rae looked around the first floor Saige went up the grand staircase. The stairs creaked under her creating the only sound except for her breathing. She turned right to where the bedrooms where. One by one she checked the rooms. Each was like a princess suit and the blinds were all closed forcing the girl to turn on the lights. Anyone outside could tell which room she was in.

She peered into another room and turned on the lights. She smiled at the sight of roses in a crystal vase. Closing the door she walked over to a dresser and smelled the beautiful flowers. Completely forgetting about the mission she scanned the various things neatly organized across the surface.

"I love you", she sighed picking up a container of Chai tea. The mere smell made her squeal with delight. Oh it had been too long since she had a cup. A whole two days if that and of course that meant two days of no sleep.

"SAIGE I FOUND A GATE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW", she heard Rae scream though faint from the distance.

Saige dropped the jar and rushed to the door. As the girl reached for the knob it turned and opened in. A tall boy with green eyes and short blond hair stepped in. He smiled down at the girl. "Why hello there".

"Hello", Saige stammered backing up. She went over every character in her head and determined that this was indeed Takuma Ichijo. Not that big of threat compared to the other vampires.

"Why are you in my room" he asked never losing that smile as he backed her against the wall.

Saige's eyes drifted to the space between Takuma and the door. Taking a deep breath she took her chances and ran around the vampire. Foolish, yet the blond made no move to stop her as she ran down the hall nearly running into Aido. "I'm sorry", she shrieked pushing past him and flying down the stairs shouting her friends name.

Saige entered a dining room where a gate floated just as Rae disappeared into it. Two vampires one a male with brown hair grown to his collar and a girl long pale brown hair had their backs to Saige.

"Rae", she screamed leaping at the gate. An invisible force flung her back against the wall knocking some pictures down. Lifted by the wrist she stared into blue eyes.

"You smell just as good as your friend", Aido laughed. A cold spread from where his skin touched hers up the girls arm. Saige lost feeling in her muscles and looked down instantly regretting it. Ice covered her from the shoulders down.

"Stop", she whispered through chattering teeth.

"Aido", the brown haired vampire warned. Reluctantly the other vampire released the girl and backed away. The icy shattered to the ground leaving behind pale skin. "Now I'm going to have to wipe her memory".

"Please don't", Saige cried. "I just need to find another one of these gates and you'll never see me again".

The head vampire foundered this before releasing a sigh. "I think we can help you with that if you promise to keep our secret".

Faeryn carried a bucket of salt extended out. Behind her Melody and Ariana followed with salt shakers sprinkling it around the floor. They have been at it for hours going around the house searching for the ghost. The two little girls in red followed behind the friends peeking around corners. They whispered and giggled yet only Melody seemed bothered by their presence.

"Bring on the Hell Bring on the fire set everything a blaze…" Faeryn chanted.

"Stop trying to summon the devil", Melody jumped at a creaking sound. Her eyes darted around the room waiting for a ghost to pop out in front of her.

"But the Devils hot", Ariana pouted.

"Those two little girls are creeping me out", Melody whispered glance back.

"What are you talking about", Ariana said as they climbed up the wooden stairs. They were no longer covered with the man's blood. "There's only one".

"Oh god", Melody stopped. Her hands started to shake and she kept her eyes on the salt shaker. "Remember Tyler thinks her grandmother's sisters ghost is her imaginary friend that ends up trying to kill her".

Faeryn paused for just a moment before dashing to where the little girl and her dead great aunt stood. She screamed be gone demon as she threw the bucket of salt onto the little girl. Just as her mother walked out of the private room were the girls knew the creepy dolls were kept.

"What did you do", she screamed rushing to her child's side.

"Took care of your ghost problem", Faeryn laughed walking past them. "No thanks necessary."

The threesome exited the house with their heads held high. The Winchester brothers were standing on the porch inspecting a jar. Dean's keys were hanging out of his pocket and Faeryn quickly snatched them up. They strolled up to the 1967 Chevy Impala and opened the doors. Well except Melody who was hyperventilating and stroking the mirrors.

"Melody stop being a weirdo and get in", Faeryn honked the horn. Wrong thing to do.

The brothers turned and their mouths hit the ground at the sight of their baby slowly rolling away. Dean called out for them to stop. He ran after the black car as Faeryn hit the gas forcing the only smart one of the group to back away to avoid getting hit. The Impala sped away from the house and into the sunset. The two girls high-fived for their first success of being Ghost Busters.

After retrieving her close from the girl dorm, Saige and Takuma stood on top of the Day Class Bridge. He wrapped his arms around her ready to jump in. Apparently when Aido retrieved Rae's crowbar he saw a gate under the water and neglected to report it to anyone.

"I can't swim", Saige whispered with tense muscles. "Water and Saige do not mix well".

"I suggest that you take a very deep breath then", the vampire said before diving into the water.

The sudden coldness almost made the girl shriek but luckily he covered her mouth. The world seemed to freeze as they drifted down into complete darkness. She allowed her eyes to remain open in the nothingness and just as her muscles became to numb a pale blue light radiated above them. Or would it be below since the two were going down? Not that it really mattered to Saige as she reached out one hand and grasped at the light.

She honestly hoped the next world would have fewer vampires and more flowers.

Well apparently the salt did not hit the ghost and the police have really fast cars. Who would have thought the brothers might have been the slightest bit irritated someone stole their precious car? Not Faeryn obviously.

Sadly though both, she and Ariana were not in the car and the police spent hours trying to locate the thieves. Lucky a friend, aka Melody, still remained at the house for them to interrogate.

Her hands were shaking under the kitchen

table as the brothers stared her down. Dean took a bite from his pie and the girl had to use every bit of resistance in her soul to keep from jumping up and hugging him. Who was she kidding, Melody had no such power.

"I love you", she squealed. "Marry Cas".

"Who's that", Sam asked.

"You'll meet him in I think season four", she smiled. "By the way the best way to get rid of the ghost is to kill the grandmother. Can I hug you?"

"No", Sam said while dean replied yes and extended his arms out. Melody again squealed and glomped him.

Over his shoulder the girl saw a gate forming. She sighed letting him go and walked over and touched its surface. They stared at her as the gate slowly absorbed the brown haired fan girl.

"Bye remember what I said", she waved before disappearing completely.

The two Supernatural characters glanced at each other befuddled. They couldn't figure out if she had been human or demon. Not that it mattered anymore. The time would be better spent trying to banish the ghost.

Melody woke up underneath a Welcome to Portland sing. She shook in glee. Everything was there, the harbor and town exactly like the show. She just hopped she wasn't at the time of the voodoo man. That would just be horrible…

** An**

**Vampire Knight: An anime/manga centered around an academy for mortals and vampires. The main character is a girl named Yuuki who as a child was attacked by a vampire only to be saved by pureblood Kaname and adopted by the head master along with a boy named zero. The anime contains two seasons and the manga I believe so far has fifteen volumes released in English, though I may be wrong.**

**Supernatural: A T.V series that is on its ninth season. Honestly I have only a slightest clue what its about. Pretty much two brothers, Sam and Dean, solving ghost mysteries occasionally having demons try to kill them. Father abandoned them and Mother died on the ceiling.**


End file.
